With the increase in information processing, certain telephone operator functions are ever increasingly being displaced by electronic devices. One of these areas is in directory assistance. For example, there is a present shift toward the use of computer aided synthesized speech output devices to assist telephone operators in answering calls for directory assistance. It is conceivable and, in fact, highly probable that this soon will replace entirely the use of telephone directories. Presently, with the use of operator directory assistance, there is the need for storage and display of the correct dialing number requested. This is often achieved by the caller simply writing down the number provided by the operator or the computer and then after hanging up, redialing this number manually. The instant invention is intended to reduce the user effort in obtaining directory assistance numbers and redialing them. This invention may be applied to any telephone receiver but presently has its most useful application to public pay telephones where most often the user is not prepared with paper and a writing instrument to record and preserve the correct number given by the operator. In the future, as printed telephone directories become obsolete and all directory assistance is handled over the telephone receiver, the instant invention will be a very handy, time-saving device and will also prevent much incorrect dialing. As an auxiliary feature of the instant invention, the storage display and dial-out mode is provided so that prior to dialing, each number is first displayed and then stored before dialing is initiated. The dialing then is initiated by a separate electrical signal operated by a separate switch device on the telephone receiver.